


Lizards

by Anonymous



Series: Cursed Prompts [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Crack, I don't know, M/M, fifteen minutes later this happens, magical mishaps, not quite spicy stuff but just weird, people give me prompt ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mistoffelees has a new special variety of magic he wants to show Tugger. Unfortunately that magic has a mind of its own.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Series: Cursed Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Lizards

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't my idea

“Tugger.”

“Yeah?”

“I have a new one.”

“New what?”

Mistoffelees gave him a look. A very specific look. A look that could only mean one thing.

The Rum Tum Tugger nearly killed himself in his haste to scramble off the hood of the car he had been sunbathing on. Suddenly it was incredibly important that he follow the magic cat to a secluded area.

The Magical Mr. Mistoffelees was a great magician. Tugger had written a whole song about his magical abilities, mainly to brag to the other cats, but there was one specific variety of magic that he had left out of the ballad. One very special variety that he himself, the Rum Tum Tugger, was privy to.

As soon as they were alone Misto leapt upon him, fur already sparkling as he charged up his powers. Without even so much as a how do you do the tom immediately started in on all of his most sensitive spots, able to turn him into a whimpering mess in a matter of minutes.

“Really excited to try this one out, huh?” Tugger panted in between frantic kisses. To see Misto in such a hurry could only mean that he was very excited to try out this new spell, which in turn made Tugger even more antsy to see it.

“Yes, just- just need to get things going-” Misto groaned as Tugger grabbed his ass. “Yes, there we go.”

“We could take our time-”

“No, I want to show you.” Misto tore himself away, fur blazing with magical energy. “Okay, here we go.”

A flourish. Tugger waited.

Nothing.

“Hold on, I can do it.” Misto took a deep breath and flourished again. “It’s going to be such a good surprise, just you wait.”

“Maybe we need to do a little more foreplay-” Tugger’s suggestion was drowned out by a sudden shower.

A shower of lizards.

“Huh.” Tugger blinked. “You know, I’m not really into reptiles, but I guess we could-”

“No!” Misto groaned, in anguish this time. “It wasn’t supposed to be lizards!”

Another wave. More lizards. Someone was definitely going to notice all the lizards. At least they were interesting ones. Tugger crouched down to study them.

““Stop thinking about lizards!” Misto commanded.

“I’m trying but now I’m thinking about them even harder.” Tugger protested. “What else am I supposed to think when they’re everywhere? What were you trying to do?”

“Conjure a dick, that’s what I was trying to do!” Misto kicked a couple lizards away from himself.

“Hmm.” Tugger mused. "What happens if I try to touch it, does that turn you on?" 

"DO NOT TOUCH IT." 

“I mean, they could still be dicks-”

“They’re lizards, Tugger, they’re not- stop laughing!”

Too late. Tugger had collapsed among the lizards in a fit of unrestrained laughter. Misto sighed and conjured himself to the opposite side of the junkyard. Next time he would get it right.


End file.
